Eric Mitchell Perry
♤Physical Appearance Behind a set of rimmed glasses, Eric has light brown eyes, with dark green slivers near his pupils. If you he locks eyes with you, they always seem to have a glow to them. He has thick black hair that he keeps always short enough to never go past his brow, often keeping it slicked back. There are small translucent crystals that cover most of his body, (chest, back, upper arms & legs) giving his skin rough, but not sharp feel. He tends to wear loose fitting clothes because they hold up better to the wear and tear of his skin. ♤Personality Eric is always looking to expand his knowledge. Ever curious about the things he finds, he will rarely be spotted without a notebook and pen. Who knows what kind of inspiration you can find in everyday objects or people. He can seem aloof if he is currently focused on something. He is relatively judgement free, and always seems to find something good in everyone. Eric isn’t the outgoing type, and tries his best to avoid being in the spotlight. He is open to meeting new people and can initiate conversation if his curiosity outweighs his desire to not make a scene. He rarely approaches groups of people, and prefers one on one communication. ♤Quirk ♤Quirk: Crystalized Light ♤Quirk Type: Emitter ♤Quirk Description: The crystals that protrude from Eric’s body produce light manually by focusing his mind on them, or automatically in heightened emotional states. The intensity of the light relates directly to the intensity of his focus, or the emotion. Without keeping his emotions in check, the intense glowing of the light causes his body to fatigue faster. He can grow the crystals out, and remove them to produce a light source that lasts for up to an hour. When this removed crystal is broken, it releases a burst of light followed by an intense shadow that grows quickly to about a 5’ radius, that consumes the light in it’s area for about a minute. ♤Costume ♤Costume Description: A costume after his own design. A sleek, white armored suit, complete with helmet and visor. The inner gel layers of the suit offer him a comfortable range of motion, but more importantly it absorbs the light he produces from his body. The suit is comprised of several individual, semi overlapping armor plates that connect to the under layer of gel. These plates are composed of a metal alloy that opts for lighter weight over durability. ♤Background ♤History Eric grew up with a typical family in a suburb of Denver, Colorado. Mother, father, and an older sister make up his immediate family. As a child he always looked up to his sister who, to him, was the greatest sibling you could ask for. She looked out for him, and was protective of him despite being quirkless herself. Just after his quirk manifested when he was 6 years old, a freak accident involving an unidentified villain severely injured his father and sister, and fatally wounded his mother. Growing up in a one parent household was such a stark difference to the life they had. He and his sister grew apart, and he became more reclusive. His first light at the end of the tunnel moment came when a teacher suggested to enroll in Lady Luck Academy. Unsure if he can make it in the big leagues, he decided to test his luck. He has high hopes that this school can give him everything he needs to be what he wants. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Class 1-J